Kiba Inuzuka vs. Rock Lee
Kiba Inuzuka vs. Rock Lee is a battle that takes place in Season One during the Season One Chunin Selection Exams. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf Genin Kiba Inuzuka alongside his canine partner Akamaru against fellow Hidden Leaf Genin Rock Lee. Prelude Following the completion of the Second Exam, the remaining participants must compete in a Preliminary Exam to determine who will proceed to the Third Exam. In the sixth match, Kiba Inuzuka is paired against Rock Lee. Kiba is initially reluctant to battle the Leaf Genin, but Genma Shiranui tells him to get into the arena. Battle The fight begins, and Lee immediately opens with Leaf Hurricane. Kiba evades the assault, and he feeds Akamaru a food pill to enhance his strength. The two then use Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clone to turn Akamaru into Kiba's likeness. Kiba then uses All-Fours Jutsu to enhance his combat abilities, and he and Akamaru both attack. Lee counters them with Leaf Whirlwind, and as Kiba and Akamaru recover, one attacks again while the other holds back. Lee fends the attack off with a kunai, and meanwhile the other member of the pair attacks Lee's flank. Lee fends this attack off as well, and as Kiba and Akamaru hold their ground, Lee opens an attack. Kiba and Akamaru move to counter him, and while Lee manages to avoid this, Kiba and Akamaru attack. The beasts use Fang Over Fang to assault Lee, and Lee escapes into the air to evade them. Lee attacks both Kiba and Akamaru with a mixture of kunai and shuriken, however all weapons are successfully avoided. Kiba then attacks with Tunneling Fang as Lee descends, but Lee lands a powerful kick onto Kiba to thwart the attack. Akamaru follows up by attacking, but Lee kicks Kiba into him and sends them both back down. Lee lands on the ground with them, and Lee attacks. Kiba and Akamaru try to keep him from getting close to them, and when Akamaru tries to attack, he is promptly knocked away. Lee continues to beat them both back until they attack once again with Fang Over Fang. Lee runs to avoid them, but one of them manages to land a direct hit. Lee is thrown across the arena, and Kiba and Akamaru land before poising to attack. As Lee recovers, all three combatants attack each other. The two sides are evenly matched in a furious exchange that leads to a stalemate. However, Lee holds back against Kiba and Akamaru while the pair hesitate to get close. Eventually, Kiba and Akamaru surround Lee and attack with Fang Over Fang. Lee successfully avoids them, and as they attack again, Lee uses Leaf Hurricane to counter them. Lee gets some distance from them and attempts to remove his ankle weights, however Kiba sees this and leads an attack against him. Lee avoids this and escapes to higher elevation, and as Kiba and Akamaru are unable to get to him in time, Lee removes his weights and drops them. Lee's physical is dramatically augmented, allowing him to overpower both Kiba and Akamaru at the same time. Kiba and Akamaru try to mount a counter offensive, but Lee is too fast and powerful for them. Lee assaults Akamaru and sends him across the arena, and as Akamaru is about to be severely injured, Lee saves him. Lee apologizes to the dog before gently setting him down out of the way of the fight. He asks Kiba if the latter still wants to fight, Kiba threatens him for injuring Akamaru and activates Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Werewolf Jutsu. Kiba transforms into a large wolf, appropriately howling before he and Lee attack each other. Lee's speed allows him to steer clear from the wolf's attacks, but Kiba's agility affords him the same. Kiba finally pounces on Lee and knocks him off his feet. Lee tries to fight back, but Kiba bites his arm with his powerful jaw before Lee uses his other fist and finally manages to beat the wolf off. Lee backs away, but Kiba attacks again as Lee escapes. Lee takes an elevated position, but Kiba attacks with Wolf Tunneling Fang. Lee escapes the attack, but Kiba tracks him down for another assault. Lee opens the first of the Eight Inner Gates to counterattack, and the two hit each other with equal strength, thus cancelling each other's attacks. Lee commends Kiba's strength, stating he did not think he would have to use the Eight Inner Gates for the battle. Kiba tells him that he will get retribution for injuring Akamaru, and as Lee tries to escape, the repercussions from the Eight Gates cause him to collapse. Kiba seizes the opportunity to attack Lee while he is down, mauling him with his teeth and claws and inflicting severe injuries on Lee. Kiba stops short of killing Lee before backing off, and he reverts to his human form. He informs Lee that he did not hit anything vital so that he would be able to recover as long as he didn't continue fighting. He thanks Lee for saving Akamaru, stating that he will not let Akamaru's life be put in danger again. Lee assures him that he is the only reason Akamaru is alive, eliciting intense emotion from Kiba. Lee manages to recover from Kiba's attack, confirming that he still wishes to battle. Kiba reminds him that this may kill him but Lee responds that he will not surrender. Kiba prepares to continue the fight, but he is interrupted when Akamaru regains consciousness and wants to rejoin Kiba in battle. Kiba is initially shocked and unwilling to allow Akamaru to fight. However, after pressure from Genma Shiranui, he eventually resigns to allowing his dog to assist him. Kiba and Akamaru uses Man-Beast Clone to double-team Lee, attacking him with Fang Over Fang. Lee responds by opening the first two Inner Gates and launches a counterattack. He punches Kiba across the arena with a single strike, incapacitating him while Lee kicks Akamaru. Akamaru reverts to his canine form, also unconscious. Aftermath Lee returns to the arena, severely injured from the battle and from exerting his body through the Inner Gates. Kiba and Akamaru are removed from the arena for medical treatment; Kurenai Yuhi surmises that the two will have to work to be able to be effective in battle again due to Akamaru's previous injuries and near-death. She states that they are partners meant to cooperate in battle, and hopes that Kiba will not blame himself when Akamaru is injured. As the arena is cleared, Lee is announced the winner of the match. Category:Battle